mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Echo
Echo is a Titan, belonging to the Skybound brood of Wyatt Masher and Nova Zalika. He is commonly known by the public as 'Nighteye', a nickname earned after massacuring the population of Brightstone Cove in a psychotic fury. Echo is different to his siblings in that he was the only Skybound to inherit the super-soldier gene from Cayden, being the second person to inherit it genetically (the first being Isaac), and the first non-human to receive it. He is the current owner Pandora's Box, and in battle wields a lethal weapon called Scorn. Echo is the primary antagonist of Revenant. Whilst he tries to fight for the greater good, his methods of doing so are more brutal than even Cayden's were, going as far as exterminating the entire human race to save what he can of the world. He is also often lead astray by darker emotions, leading him to violent episodes of selfish rage and hatred that can leave people broken, dead or dying. Sometimes, though rarely, he will kill for the pure satisfaction of revenge. Early Life Echo had a troubled mind since the moment of his birth. The seventh Skybound to hatch and the only one to suggest his own name from birth, Echo struggled to adjust to his enhanced genetics, which initially posed great danger to his health. He grew quickly afraid of his difference to his siblings. Once the brood moved to the Den in Amun-Seth, Echo grew steadily more comfortable with his family, though still encountered growth problems. Physically, he became slightly bigger than his siblings and his wildly different biology, such as possessing two sets of wings, made him a target for jealousy and confusion. Mentally, he was also prone to bouts of violent hyperactivity, rage and fear. Despite this, his family made every effort to accept him and, for the most part, he was relatively at peace. He grew a strong connection with his mother, Nova, and with Spectre, Helena Diamond, whom he learned to control his premature human form from. Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea As Echo's increasingly disruptive behaviour began to cause distress to his family, efforts were made to try and contain his energy. The latter of these came from Cayden, who enlisted Echo into a military approved cadet programme for troubled teenagers. Though intended for humans, the course taught Echo his own limitations, desires and, to a small extent, matured his titan mind. Complications arose in Devil's Crag when ExoTech began using samples of the last surviving mutant, the creatures by which the Inquisitors were created, to try and destroy Pandora's Box. Echo, as the only available titan who could track such samples (since Wyatt has no sense of smell), controversially agreed to help the Spectres and the Inquisitors tracking the samples, despite the hint of potential danger. Fully aware that he'd be involving himself in a war, Echo reasoned that he was doing it to help his lost brother find peace. However, Echo's essential involvement in the ExoTech conflict eventually caused him to grow paranoid and increasingly violent. During the final mission, despite being forbidden from coming along, Echo secretly followed the Spectres to witness the execution of the final mutant. Echo and the mutant shared a brief connection which convinced Echo that the mutant wasn't beyond saving (though it's debatable as to whether or not this was true, and sparing the mutant either way would have prevented the Spectres from defeating ExoTech). Despite his defence, Echo was unable to stop the Inquisitors shooting the mutant dead. Echo vowed that he would never forgive them. The Negative One After his final act with the Spectres, Echo grew far more restless and moody than he'd ever been before. Also brought on by premature adolesence, he became increasingly isolated, hostile and argumentative. His treatment of his siblings became far stroppier, and his attitude generally became foul. Wyatt maintained his patience, though Echo's adolescent mind was proving to be a strain. Following the death of Nova, and the disappearance of Wyatt, Echo lead the Skybound away from their home in a desperate mission to save their father whilst battling his own denial. Their journey took them to Brightstone Cove, where Echo and his brothers and sisters were exposed to other younglings for the first time and forced to socialise. Echo's anger problems grew more intense without parental guidence, his violent tendancies earning him the nickname Nighteye amongst the younglings in the city, who eventually grew to despise him for his violence. Upon discovering that Mayhem, along with their other lost siblings Ash, Raven and Thorn, were being raised by Jaden, Echo and the other Skybound infiltrated the Skeleton Fort to rescue Wyatt. Though they rescued Wyatt, Thorn provoked a violent and uncontrollable fit of rage from Echo that resulted in him savagely burned Brightstone Cove down. Cayden attempted to subdue him, but Echo stabbed Cayden through the neck in a panic, killing him. Ashamed and heartbroken, Echo fled from his family and disappeared into the wild. The Black Pyramid For roughly six months, Echo was seperated from his family. After spending a few weeks on the run, in which he brutally murdered anyone who figured out his identity or, in some cases, simply insulted him. Echo found the relief of killing those he disliked extremely theraputic to his rage problem, though he did enjoy the act of killing itself. The more brutal and torturous his victim's death, the more pressure he felt lifted from his troubled mind. Three weeks after killing Cayden, Echo was discovered by Calas Typhon. The two agreed to an uneasy truce; Typhon agreed to make Echo is apprentice and train him in both combat and Necromancy, offering Echo guidence in controlling his emotions and becoming a fully effective magical warrior. Echo, in return, agreed to help Typhon on his as of yet undisovered mission. Through Typhon's training, Echo quickly became a powerful warrior and a skilled dark magic user. Echo, however, was betrayed by Typhon, who used his enhanced life essence to try and ressurect Queen Khalida, the grand father of necromancy. The plot was foiled by the Inquisitors, however - Echo was released from his prison and killed Typhon. He then escaped with Pandora's Box, seeking to use it for his own plans. The Conflagration Not much is currently known about what happened in the brief six month period following his murder of Typhon. He continued honing his skills as a warrior, learning what he could about Pandora's Box and the Revenant and gathering follows either through respect or brute force. Pandora's Box had 'selected' Echo to be the one to open it, and though this would result in the extermination of all human life on Barvos, Echo realised that this would also deter the Revenant from coming to the planet, thereby saving everything else - he decided the sacrafice was worth making, since the humans were doomed regardless, and (knowing that his family would give him zero support) set about amassing a large titan following. What followed was a brutal war against humanity. Echo, leading an army of loyal titans and undead, killed Tawh in battle and took the title of Lord of the Stormlands himself, gaining the seat of power in the titan homeland. He repeatedly out-strategized his opponents, avoid his father in battle and even poisoning the city of Devil's Crag to prevent further re-inforcements. As the Congflagration grew in size and threat, Echo had become the most dangerous being on the planet, with even the Syndicate forced into hiding to escape his eye. Physiology Echo is, biologically, vastly different from other titans. The super-soldier gene he inherited from Cayden Masher, being the only titan to ever exist with it, was thrown into debate after he hatched once again. Since Solomon (and ExoTech) used the original warp-induced titan DNA to create the serum, there is an argument that a titan is actually better suited to the enhancements than any human ever was. Unlike in humans affected with the serum, Echo does not have hugely enhanced strength or agility. Even in his youth, Cayden was able to lift tanks and smash through buildings, though Echo is only slightly stronger than his siblings. Instead, Echo's scales possess powerful active camoflage which can perfectly mimic any colour, pattern or even emit light. He has two sets of wings, one upper and one small lower set, the advantage of which is currently unknown though it allowed him to master flight years before he should have been capable. His breath glands, which accomodate a titans signature breath weapon, also seem capable of morphing into several different variations. The number of potential breath attacks Echo possesses is currently unknown. Echo's active camoflage also carries over to his human form. He has been seen to morph his appearance to match other humans, though the extent of this power is still unexplored. It's unlikely he can change his human pyshique drastically such as altering his height, weight or gender - whoever he's trying to change into would have to look 'a bit' like him to begin with. Personality Echo's childhood was wraught with difficulties. Even from hatching, he was terrified of his own abilities. As he grew, his fear morphed into anger. Despite the efforts of all his family, Echo's uncontrollable temper eventually manifested as random and unprovoked fits of violent rage. Echo became impulsive and brutal, with violence soon becoming the only outlet for his bubbling rage; he was often found brutalising wild life for no reason or, on a few occasions, murdering people with whatever incentive he could find. Unlike Cayden, however, Echo is not a psychopath. He is fully capable of love, and cares deeply for his family. He keeps his compassion well hidden. Whilst his family is a deep emotional attachment to him, he also believes it to be the source of much of his anger due to his troubled upbringing. He therefore maintains a persona of silent resentment towards his brothers and sisters, and in particular his father. Though he is incapable of killing them, he is not above incapacitating or otherwise preventing them from obstructing his ambitions. This is daunted, however, by his brutal ambition. Whilst Echo does not actually enjoy killing, he will not hesitate to slaughter whomever he deems necassary to achieve a goal, be they innocent or not. He has, on occasion, been known to prolong his killings towards certain individuals, wishing to see them suffer as an act of revenge. He is extremely spiteful towards those who he believes wrong him or his family, furiously injuring or even killing those who come across as enemies. Trivia *When the GM was developing Revenant, Echo was the first character to be conceived. His existence, however, would have been impossible if a different ending had been chosen for Circle. *If Echo had not immediately rejected the name and chosen his own, it's likely he would have been called 'Ghost' after his brother Lash suggested it. *Echo has a small scar on his left eye, only noticable when closely inspected. It was earned in his childhood during a scrap with his sister Amethyst. Though difficult to see, it is visible with whatever camouflage Echo assumes. *Echo, along with the rest of the Skybound, are the second set of characters who's birth and growth were witnessed 'on screen'. The first character was Wyatt, and even then huge gaps of Wyatt's childhood and growth were not seen. Category:Titans Category:The Skybound